Birthday Forgotten
by Mini Reyes
Summary: Grissom thinks Sara has forgotten her birthday. But when he learns the truth, he makes it his mission to turn her view around around and make her have a great birthday. GSR, reposted after not working the first time around.


Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. I own nothing.

Authors notes: I'm having a lot of fun with these two even though I'm very new to the series. Thank you to SylvieT, gsr 309 and Hithui for alerting me that my story didn't work the first time I tried to put this up!

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday Sara," Grissom said, feeling wide awake, he gently kissed the cheek of his mostly asleep subordinate.<p>

"Today's my birthday?" Sara mumbled, waking up in Grissom's bed, with his arms around her.

"You forgot?" He asked incredulously, "After last night? You forgot?"

"Yeah, so I forgot, what's the bid deal?" Sara mumbled, pulling herself closer to Grissom and resting her head on his bare chest, hopping to get a little more sleep.

"How do you forget your own_ birthday?_!" Grissom asked and moved her hair away from her face.

Sara made a noise that sounded suspiciously like 'not so loud', and she shifted her head before curling closer to Grissom, and moving her leg over his to draw herself even closer to him, "Sara?" He questioned, wanting her to answer him because he was curious to know how she had forgotten her own birthday. He could understand not liking them at his age, but he couldn't see reason for why she would forget hers.

Sara gave a small moan and realised that is was likely that she wasn't going to be getting anymore sleep for a while, and Grissom had asked her a question. She starting trying to get her mind to wake up, "What did you say?" she asked, still half mumbling.

"I said, how do you forget your own birthday?" Grissom asked again.

Sara didn't move as she spoke against his chest, "It's not important…" she sleepily grumbled.

"What you mean by that? Do you mean that forgetting your birthday isn't important, or remembering your birthday isn't important?"

"Both," She mumbled, keeping her eyes closed and sliding her arm over his chest as his arm came around her back.

"Forgetting your birthday _is _important, because if you forget that, how are you supposed to fill out all those forms that require a birth date? And how will you remember how old you are?-"

"I don't think I'm going to forget how old I am, I don't have Alzheimer's," She mumbled and she felt Grissom's chest move as he chuckled at her remark.

"If anyone here is getting Alzheimer's it's me, and I wasn't finished,"

"Oh sorry," she mumbled sarcastically, still feeling sleepy she listened to Grissom's heart beat rhythmically while he stroked her hair in a soothing manor.

"Now where was I?" Grissom asked himself, "Forgetting your birthday is important…" he mumbled, "Oh yeah, it is important to remember your birthday, because it was on this day, thirt-" He was cut off when Sara suddenly flew up and covered his mouth with her hand, making the rest of the sentence a smothered muffle while Sara spoke over him.

"I know how old I am thank you, you don't need to remind me," She said.

Grissom had continued his muffled conversation until she removed her hand and he kept speaking as if she hadn't interrupted him, "And that, I think, Is something to remember and celebrate." He said, but Sara just lay back down and made herself comfortable on Grissom's chest, closing her eyes again.

But she knew that she wouldn't be sleeping now that she had moved and become mostly awake, "It's just a birthday, it's no big deal," she mumbled again, and after lying down again she felt that maybe, if it were quiet enough, she may actually get a bit more rest before she would have to move.

"No big deal?" Sara internally winced as his voice rang through her tired ears loudly, "Sara it's your birthday! It's not like you're my age, if you were my age then I would understand not liking your birthday…Don't you want to something?"

"Sleep…" She grumbled.

"You've been sleeping twelve hours, isn't there anything you would like to do to celebrate?"

"Sleep…" She mumbled again.

"We just had that conversation."

Sara opened one eye and looked at the clock, "I have only slept for six hours, thank you very much…" She mumbled and went back to trying to sleep, though she knew it wasn't likely that she would be getting anymore sleep for a long time, "since _somebody _kept me awake and had me very distracted until four in the morning."

"I seem to remember that you were very active during that time frame, and very…_excited _to be awake at that time," Grissom responded, and Sara swatted her left hand at him sleepily, grumbling about his voice being too loud while she was trying to sleep.

Grissom smiled at her, but he still wanted to do something for her birthday.

"Why don't you want to do anything for your birthday?" He asked, wanting to understand.

"No big deal," she said and then pulled the covers over head as if that would somehow make Grissom stop talking and make her fall asleep again.

"Why do you think your birthday is no big deal?" He asked pulling the covers back so he could resume playing with her hair and he could see her face and not worry that she was going to suffocate.

"It's just not, hasn't been since primary school," She mumbled, shifting again, "Now please lemme sleep," She whined, and Grissom found it rather cute of Sara.

"You know most kids are jumping up and down on their birthday, impatient to tear through wrapping paper and play with new toys, or show off to their friends or eat cake."

"I'm not a kid," She mumbled.

"Definitely not, not with the things you were doing last night…" He mumbled to himself, but Sara partially heard him.

"What was that?" She asked, her voice still heavily laced with sleep.

"I said you're a big kid," He lied and he felt the rush of hair on his chest as she snorted at his comment.

"Well this 'big kid' doesn't want move, she wants to sleep and forget that it's her birthday," She said.

"But I want to celebrate Sara's birthday," He said, speaking in the third person as Sara had done.

"Well Sara wants to sleep for her birthday,"

"Well Sara can't sleep all day and I want to wake Sara up so that she can open her presents and we can go to lunch,"

Sara groaned, "Sara didn't ask for presents, Sara asked for sleep."

"Sara can sleep later, Grissom wants Sara to wake up so he can take her out to lunch, well, it would be more like brunch," Grissom replied, finding Sara's childishness cute at first, but annoying after a while with her stubbornness.

"Sleep now, eat later?" Sara tried.

Grissom gave up the argument and decided for a more cliché but fun way of waking up the woman attempting to sleep on his chest.

He kissed her cheek and ran his hands over her back, and when she mumbled something along the lines of 'not now, sleeping' he pulled her onto him and silenced her with a gentle kiss.

"Mmm Grissom what are you doing? Its too early…" She said, although she was suddenly feeling very awake.

"It is not too early, it's ten am, and I'm trying to wake you up…is it working?" He whispered into her ear.

"Maybe…" She breathed; looking into his expressive eyes, her hands on his chest as he very successfully woke her up with a gently passionate kiss.

Grissom sat up and brought Sara with him, "Good, now while we shower you can tell me why you don't like birthdays." Grissom said, standing up and pulling Sara out of bed gently.

"They just don't bother me anymore, I don't really care about it, and it's just another day in the year."

"What has made you forget all the fun you used to have on your birthday?"

"It died when no one remembered it year after year in primary school, among other things…" She answered, "And so it just became unimportant."

"Your birthday shouldn't be unimportant, it isn't unimportant to me."

"That's because you're sweet and you love me, as you proved last night with that surprise party that I told you not to plan," Sara said with her arms around Grissom's neck. She wasn't mad at him, she had found it endearing when she walked into the break room that night and found everyone there, and she wouldn't admit it but she had loved what had happened.

_Catherine came out with a chocolate iced cake with the words 'Happy Birthday Sara' written in white icing. She had placed the cake in front of her while everyone sang and Grissom handed her the knife. She'd cut the cake and then Greg had informed her gleefully that she had to kiss the nearest man. Sara had jokingly looked to her left at Warrick who jumped behind Catherine, and pointed to Grissom, who was more than surprised when she all but started making out with him in front of everyone. _

_Everyone had cheered when she kissed him and Warrick whispered to Catherine, "About time," and then Catherine interrupted the two by taking the knife from Sara before she accidently stabbed herself or Grissom with it. _

Sara had smiled at the memory and what it had led to that evening/the next morning, "I still don't know how you managed to plan a party without me finding out," She said.

"My secret, but now that you're awake, we are going to celebrate your birthday," He could see the look of 'oh no' forming, "And I promise that you will enjoy it." He said and she smiled.

"As long as I get to sleep tonight," She teased.

"If you decide that you want to," He teased back, feeling very good about himself for turning her point of view on her birthday around.

* * *

><p>Well that ends another short one shot of fluff... Unless you really want more? :) thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
